The Girl
by cooroo
Summary: When The Marauders – James, Sirius, Remus and Peter – spot a girl watching them, they immediately suspect that she’s spying. What if they’re all wrong and she’s completely different? Not romance! Now with better grammar


**TITLE: _The Girl._**

**AUTHOR: Cooroo**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the recognizable characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan-fiction so it might not be very good.

**SUMMARY: **When The Marauders – James, Sirius, Remus and Peter – spot a girl watching them, they immediately suspect that she's spying. What if they're all wrong and she's completely different? Edited! Now with better grammar!

**TIMEFRAME: **The Marauders are in their 2nd year.

**Sirius.**

I had been talking to James when I suddenly looked up. Strange, it felt like someone was watching me. That was the second time today that it had felt like that. The first time it had happened was when my friends – Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew – and I were walking to Transfiguration.

"What is it?" James' voice came interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing," I muttered. I wasn't sure if I wanted to share this feeling just yet. James' voice came once again. "Sirius? Do you see that girl? No, not that one. _That_ one. The one with short-ish blonde hair." As I looked around I soon spotted a girl, a first year. She had short-ish blonde hair but it wasn't _that_ short. It just reached the middle of her neck and she was wearing an alice-band. Probably, I thought, to keep it out of her face. "Yeah. What about her?" I asked.

"I think she might be watching us," James answered.

Ah! She must have been the strange feeling I was having. But instead of saying so I asked, "Why do you think that?"

Before he could answer, Remus and Peter entered the common room, where we were sitting.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey," they both replied.

Peter – who never was very tactful – said, "You guys know that first year girl?" He pointed at the girl who was reading her book. The same one that James thought had been watching us!

"Yeah. What about her?" Remus inquired.

"She's kinda, well, _weird_. I caught her looking at us like six times yesterday."

_Six times! _What type of freak was this kid? I suddenly heard Peter talking again. "Yeah. You heard me. Six times. Sirius? You ok?"

I mentally shook myself back to reality. "Yeah, fine."

I looked at Remus, who was looking kinda pale. Why, I asked myself, why was he looking so pale?

Before I had time to puzzle over it, James interrupted my thoughts once again saying, "_SIX!_ Whoa, I thought she might be watching us but _six times?_ That's pretty weird, guys."

"I have to agree," I replied laughing. James was so funny when he's either freaked-out or amazed. But this time was even funnier, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out!

Before we could discuss anything else, I heard a wolf whistle in the noisy common room. Wait a minute! A _wolf_ whistle! Of course! That's why Remus was looking pale – the full moon was coming up! The full moon! Of course, that's what _she's _looking for!

"Guys!" I said excitedly. "That's it! She's wondering where Remus goes once a month!"

The other three looked startled at this new way of looking at it. "Are you saying that she's, like, _spying?" _asked Peter.

"Well," said Remus, "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" wondered James

"Put a jinx on her?" suggested Peter

I shot a glare at him. "Are you crazy? Put a jinx on a fellow Gryffindor who is probably just curious? If it were a Slytherin, definitely. But not to a Gryffindor."

"Then what?" James prodded

Remus yawned. "I don't know. But I'm not gonna work it out now I'm too tired to think. Even if it _is_ my problem."

I glanced around the common room. Basically everybody had gone to bed there were just a few more people left. Including _Her_ but she seemed totally engrossed in her book. I watched her a bit longer. I saw her look up at the clock and blink. I looked too and saw it was ten-to–eleven. "Um, guys?" I nodded at the clock. "Maybe we should go upstairs?"

James looked kinda surprised. "Whoa, I didn't know it was that late."

We grabbed our stuff and headed upstairs. As we were walking up the stairs I sneaked another look at Her, she was still reading her book. When I got into bed I spent a long time wondering who she was and what she was doing spying on us, if she wasn't after Remus' secret.

The next day when we went to the Great Hall for breakfast, Peter wasn't with us. He had told us that 'he had things to do'. After sitting down and helping ourselves, I glanced around. I couldn't see Her anywhere. Just then Peter arrived and sat down. After he had gotten some food he said softly so only the four of us could hear "I've found out what her name is." None of us had to ask whom he meant. "Her name's Joan Robinson. But I couldn't find out that much about her. It turns out she doesn't talk to people that much and doesn't have any friends yet. But I did work out that she's a muggle-born." I must admit, Peter may not be tactful, but he sure has a way of finding stuff out.

Just then she – Joan Robinson – entered the Great Hall. Whoa! I was kinda taken aback. Last night her hair was sorta messy. Now, it was brushed and tied back in a ponytail. It was still damp from the shower. I was surprised at how pretty she was. She was looking around nervously for a place to sit. When she found one, she went straight there and sat down.

She did look pretty shy, not like the type of person that would be prying into other people's business. But then again looks can be deceiving.

After breakfast none of the houses had to go straight to classes. So most of the students (including us) went down to the lake. The four of us went down to our usual spot - underneath the beech tree next to the lake. Joan was sitting next to the lake, dipping her feet in the water. James was leaning against the tree, having a thumb war with Peter. Remus was just staring off into space. I was just sitting there studying Joan. When Lily – who James had a major crush on. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was pretty much obvious – came and sat next to her and started talking. James started taking notice almost at once, and sat up straighter. I grinned at him, he smiled back looking sheepish.

After a few minutes I heard Lily say "...and if anyone bothers you, come tell me, ok?" I saw Joan nod back and reply, "Ok."

Lily stood up and went back to her own friends. Just then, I noticed, Snape walked past. I nudged James, who, if possible, sat up even straighter. However before we could even say anything, Snape walked right past Joan and said something to the only boy who was tagging along behind him. The boy nodded and (now that they were slightly closer to us) said, "Yeah, filthy mudbloods."

James was just about to stand up, when Joan got up she walked in front of Snape, stopping him in mid-stride. "What was that you said?" she said in a dangerous voice, her eyes flashing with fire. I was taken aback I had taken her for a really shy girl who could be walked all over, but obviously she was not. Like I said, looks can _really _be deceiving.

Snape looked down at her. "None of your business, mud-blood."

At that she reached up and slapped him on the face. We – Remus, James, Peter and I – all heard the crack as she did it. After that, she turned around and started walking away like nothing had happened. But before she could get very far, Snape lifted his wand and cried, "_Impedimenta!"_ Joan got knocked off her feet. She was winded, anyone could see that but she was struggling to get up, but she couldn't. It was like invisible ropes were holding her down. As soon as that happened James jumped up pointed his wand at Snape and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Snape kneeled over, rigid as a board. Most people were watching by now, some looking scared, some happy and all exited.

Remus quickly did the counter-curse on Joan. She got up and walked over to him. "Thanks," she told him.

"Welcome" he replied. He was suspicious of her trying to find out his secret.

She walked away kinda quickly. Did she know we were getting suspicious?

That's when it hit me; she couldn't know that he went away once a month. She was in the girl's dorm. So she couldn't know about him going away. Ok, now I felt really stupid. It had been my idea after all.

After – ahem - _playing_ with Snape for a while we had to go to class – Defence Against the Dark Arts. James and I spent most of the time flicking little rolled up pieces of paper at each other, letting Remus take all the notes. After that lesson, the rest of the day – except for lunch break – was all classes. When we finally got up to our common room, most of the first years were here. But Joan wasn't. After grabbing some seats, I told them all what I had worked out.

Remus was looking really relived. It's not like he wants anyone to find out his secret.

"Then what is she after?" James asked.

"No idea" I replied. I couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe we should just ask her," Peter suggested, looking nervous. Remus was looking worried. "I dunno guys, who knows what she's looking for?"

Just then Joan entered, carrying a history book. She was doing more schoolwork, out of choice? I don't think we get to that book until we get to the fourth year. She was just flipping through it. Stopping at bits, not copying anything down. Then she got up and left the common room, taking the book with her. I wondered where she was going.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, so I didn't notice my friends were still talking. Until "Sirius? Sirius? Sirius!" I blinked and replied, "Yeah?"

"Were you just listening to anything we were saying?"

"Um, not really. What were you saying?"

James sighed and rolled his eyes melodramatically. "This may sound crazy, but maybe she's, like, trying to find out about the Marauders Map so she can tell someone." He shrugged. "Or something like that."

Hmm. I thought about it. It made sense. But why? Why did she want to get us into trouble? What did we ever do to her? Before I could ask that, Peter did. "What did we ever do to her?"

"Um." James thought. "Maybe nothing. Maybe she's just trying to become a favourite. So she gets all the good grades and stuff like that."

"And what better way to do it then getting us into trouble!" exclaimed Remus. "What a nice, kind girl!"

Just then Joan entered the room. She looked at the clock, shrugged, got onto a chair and started reading a fiction book. I was startled to hear James whisper, "Should we ask her about it?"

"I don't know. We could be wrong," was Remus' reply.

We spent about fifteen minutes debating it, when Joan got up and started walking toward the stairs. I looked around. We were the only one's in the room. "It's now or never," I said while getting up.

Joan had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. Peter was nudging James. James took a step forward – and took one back again. I looked at him. He looked really nervous. I rolled my eyes and took and took a step forward. I was about to say something, when I realised that she was gone. "Where'd she go?" Peter wondered, as I saw the one of the dorm doors close. I hit myself on the forehead "we were so busy stalling she got upstairs without seeing or hearing us!" I exclaimed.

"Damn it!" James swore.

"Come on let's go to bed" Remus suggested.

"Good idea." Peter told him.

**Joan.**

Oh my gosh! I think he was going to speak to me! I don't know if they've seen me watching them lately, but I'm sure they were going to speak tonight. Oh, I wish I weren't so shy! Then I might have stayed and talked. I wonder what he was going to say…

Oh gosh! What if they _do _know I'm watching them! Maybe I'll avoid them for the next few days. Oh, I'm not sure! If only I had some friends, then I could ask them for advice. I mean, they seem so nice; I don't want to avoid them. But I don't want them to think I'm spying on them or anything.

I'll think about it tomorrow. I'm too sleepy to think about anything serious or important right now. As I lie down I think about them; Remus being so sweet; if it weren't for him, they would've probably fed Snape to the Giant Squid by now (good riddance, I say) And James? James pretending not to like Lily is pretty sweet – though she seems to hate him - and Sirius – I wonder if he knows my name? – Though not anyone else you can really see he cares for his friends; I wish he cared for me in that way.

As I go down to breakfast see them one the same staircase as me. Oh great, now what do I do? I just keep walking I go past them. I think – or is it just wistful thinking? – I feel someone's eyes following me. No matter how hard it is I _will not_ turn around. What was the point of saying that? I just did. Oh my gosh! They're, like, right behind me! I quickened my pace slightly. Did they see me look? Oh, jeez. I'm so confused right now. Do I want them to see me? Or not? When I get to the Great Hall, I sit down, get some food, and start to eat. Why couldn't I be brave enough to go sit with them? After breakfast I go outside and sit next to the lake.

None of the houses have classes right after breakfast. So most of us go out to the lake including _them_. They're sitting under they're usual stop – under the beech tree. My place next to the lake is as close to them as I dare to get. Should I talk to them? Before I can make up my mind, Snape walks past. I completely ignore him, I learnt that first time that he knows a lot more hexes and stuff like that. I try not to get into a fight with him, if I can help it. But Sirius and James are a different story. They take every chance they get to annoy Snape. As soon as they both stand up I get ready for action. I don't have to wait long. As soon as Sirius goads him, Snape grabs his wand. After one of the most interesting duels I've ever seen between them, I get up to go to class. It's Charms. I don't need to go just yet. In fact, I'm about the only one to get up. But I like going through the castle exploring as I go to class. There are so many secret passages and I love trying to find them. But before I can get very far, someone comes up to me. I nearly have a heart attack. It's Remus! I hear him say, "Um, would you please come with me? We want to talk to you."

Would I! Of course I will! But I just nod and say, "Sure."

We're walking over to the beech tree where the others are sitting. Oh my gosh! What's gonna happen? I wish I could know.

**Sirius.**

We're sitting under the beech tree. Joan's sitting kinda near us. Ok, I decide, now's the time. "Guys," I say, "now's the time to ask her what she's doing. Why she's watching us. Why everything."

But before we can do anything, she gets up and starts walking toward the castle. I check my watch; she still has plenty of time to get to Charms. I send Remus up to get her. I see him talking to her. I see her nod and start walking with him towards us. Now that it's actually happening I'm starting to get nervous. Sure, I've talked to many girls in my life; but never like this. How do I start? What should I say?

Before I know it they're here. She's looking nervous and exited at the same time. Ok, what do I do! "Um, hi," I start, " uh, this is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and I'm Sirius Black"

She nods. "Joan Robinson."

Ok now what? "Er." Oh jeez. I'm having a heart attack on the spot

Peter – who, as I've mentioned before, isn't very tactful – said, "Why have you been watching us?"

Joan blinked. Before she had a chance to reply; James started. "What did we ever do to you? Why couldn't you pick someone else to get into trouble?"

She blinked once again. That's when I realised our mistake: we had just assumed that she wanted to get onto the teachers good side, we hadn't thought that I might not be that. It could be something completely different. "Um, guys…" I started. But I didn't get very far.

"Why couldn't you think of some other kids?" James was demanding.

Joan had finally found her tongue. "What the heck are you talking about?" she asked, fiercely.

Now it James' turn to blink. "You spying on us."

"I am _not _spying!"

James snorted. I guess Remus and Peter had also realised our mistake. They were looking horrified. But James kept going full steam ahead like a tank. "Oh sure. If sitting there watching us doesn't count as spying, what does?"

She was looking horrified (like the rest of us). She glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry I have to go to Charms," she informed us coldly. She turned on her heel and walked away.

I hurried after her. "Listen, I'm sorry…" but I didn't get any further then that

"For what!" she exclaimed, with fire in her eyes.

"For accusing you…"

"Accusing! That's a good word for it!" She turned and walked away.

I turned and walked slowly back to my friends. "Well, guys" I said as I sat down, "looks like we messed it up big time."

It looked like Remus and Peter had explained to James about our mistake.

"I was such an _idiot_!" he was exclaiming, "I didn't even give her a chance to explain."

The four of us sat there thinking the same thing. "We are such idiots."

That night in the common room 

The four of us were sitting in the common room. For once we had the seats near the fire – most of the time we got in later then everyone else, from setting traps for the Slytherin. We were talking about how to make it up to Joan.

The best idea we'd had so far was writing a note and saying we're sorry.

"But what if she won't listen to us?" Peter asked. "What if she just tears it up? Then we won't know if she got it or not."

That's the thing I was worried about; after she just walked off at the lake.

"I don't know. But we have to try" Remus answered.

Just then Joan entered. She saw us sitting near the fire and turned away; she sat down in one of the corners she got out yet another book and started reading. How many books could this girl read!

But it looked like she couldn't concentrate. She kept looking up and out of the window; until she finally gave up, she got up and went up to the girl's dorm.

"Guys," started Remus, "I think I know how to make her listen."

"_HOW!" _the three of us cried.

"Well, what about just talking to her?" How come none of us had thought of that?

**Joan.**

I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM! No I don't I still want to be friends with them. Like we'll ever be friends after what happened.

"I can't believe this," I thought as I walked blindly to Charms. They thought I was trying to get them into _trouble?_ Why would I do that? And why did I turn away from Sirius? Ever since I got here I've wanted him to talk to me… but, then again, not in those circumstances.

**That night**.

I walk back from the lake. I was just sitting there thinking about what to do. Nothing came up; I just couldn't think straight I haven't been able to do that ever since I talked to them.

"Password?" I got startled out of my daze. The Fat Lady in the portrait was waiting for the password. "Um, _Fortuna major."_ The portrait swung open showing the common room. I walked straight past everyone until I got to the seat that I wanted. I sat down and tried to read my Asterix Comic. Even though I'm a witch I still read muggle comics. Even this was one of my favourites I couldn't concentrate; finally I gave up and went upstairs.

After breakfast I didn't go to the lake; I went around the castle just exploring. I eventually found a nice little place behind a suit of armour. I sat down and started reading; this time I could concentrate. It's a good thing today is a Sunday; I can just relax. That is, until Sirius came up to me.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"We just wanted to say…"

"We?" I interrupted. He was the only one there.

"Yeah. We." He looked over his shoulder "GUYS! Get back here!"

James, Peter and Remus walked back. "Listen," started James.

"To what? Another accusation?" I was too annoyed about what happened to talk to them now.

"No. We want to say we're sorry. About what happened. We just assumed that what we suspected was right." He had started to look really uncomfortable. I guess these guys didn't have to apologise that often.

"Why would I do something like that though?" I asked. "Why would I want to get _anyone_ into trouble?"

"I dunno," Sirius started up. "To get on the teachers good side? We couldn't think of any other reason that you might be watching us."

Damn it! Why did he bring that up? I just hope he doesn't ask me why; I hate liars; I don't want to lie to them. To _anyone_ at that.

Luck isn't on my side. "Why were you watching us anyway?" Remus asked.

What do I do! Do I lie? Do I tell the truth? Tell a lie; it will be easier. Tell the truth; I can't lie! I suck at lying. Lie. Truth. Lie. Truth. Lie. Truth. Which should I pick! I make my decision: "I was watching you because…"

**Sirius.**

Ok. That wasn't _too_ hard. But when Remus asked why she was watching us she looked a bit uncomfortable. Well, duh! Of course she'd look uncomfortable; we either just asked her a really embarrassing question. Either she has a crush on one of us (like every other girl in the school, but it's still pretty embarrassing to admit it) or she _is _spying.

I see her take a deep breath. "I was watching you because I…" Here she paused and nibbled on her lip. "I just wanted to hang out with you." She blushed.

Ok. I feel so _STUPID! _We sat there thinking that she was sitting there spying on us or whatever. But did we ever think that she just needed a friend? I have no idea what to say. What can you say to a girl who says that to you?

We're all having different reactions: Joan's blushing like crazy, Peter's busy biting his nails looking nervous, James is busy doing his poppy-out-eyes look. I'm just standing here going, "Um, um, um." Remus – the only really kind one in our group – just say down beside her and goes "well then we'd better get started. Guys?" He looked around at us. "The Marauders oath?" The Marauders Oath is something we made up last year. We all swore to it. Ok it may seem a little childish but we needed _something_. "Do you swear to help us in mischief?"

Joan grinned. "Yep."

"Even creep into the Slytherin common room?"

She nodded. "Ok."

And last of all – this was my favourite line – "Do basically anything to annoy Slytherins, and most importantly Snape?"

"That has to be the greatest thing ever," she told us. "Of course I want to do that!"

"Then," Remus finished, "welcome, Joan Robinson, to the Marauders Group"

She smiled so wide it looked like her face was going to split in half. "Thank you so much!"

I smiled. This was going to be great.

**A few months later**.

Things were going great with Joan and all. We're busy sitting in the common room, laughing and joking around. Tomorrow's the last Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. James is looking kinda nervous; well, he has I right to. After all, he's the Seeker of the team.

Peter's engrossed in a– for the fourth time today – thumb war with James. Remus is reading some muggle book Joan lent him; I'm not sure if he really gets it, but some bits make him laugh. Joan's sitting on the floor, painting twenty-eight pieces of paper scarlet. As each one dries she paints a golden letter on it – Gryffindor house colours. Soon I can make out the words, "GO GRYFFINDOR! UP WITH THE LIONS!" I grinned at her. "How exactly do you plan to hold twenty-eight pieces of paper tomorrow?"

She mock-glared at me, and then pretended to sigh. " I have so much to teach you, Sirius"

Then she did a simple charm on the paper to make the colours to switch places every second.

**The next day at the Quidditch match.**

There's so much noise in the stand we're in I can hardly hear myself screaming, "GO JAMES! GO GRYFFINDOR!" over and over again. I can see Joan's banner flashing at the other side of the Field.

Suddenly everyone gasped; James had seen the snitch! He started diving towards the ground, going as fast as he could! Until suddenly he came up clutching something. It was the snitch! Gryffindor had won! I high-fived everyone around me. This was a perfect ending of the term.

_**The End.**_

Hi! Thanks for reading. You might want to press the review button that's just there. Does anyone want me to write a sequel about Joan and Sirius? PLEASE REVIEW!

Top of Form


End file.
